


Stay safe

by bioticfox (ayambik)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ME3, boyfriends worrying about each other, but my intention was fluff!, possibly a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/pseuds/bioticfox
Summary: James and Steve can't help but worry about each other.





	Stay safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



James strapped on his chest plate, and Steve’s eyes narrowed, even as he continued his pre-flight shuttle checks. Grieves and gauntlets were next, and Steve bit his tongue. James knew what he was doing. The armour was there to protect him. It didn’t stop Steve from worrying, though. All that was between James and a stray bullet was a shield and that armour. It was the best the Alliance had to offer, and Shepard had even secured a bit of extra protection for the squad, but Steve still worried it wouldn’t be enough. That James wouldn’t make it home, even though he always had before.

“You’re staring, Esteban,” James called, attaching the shoulder plates and grinning in Steve’s direction.

“Well, how am I supposed to concentrate with you hanging around?” Steve said.

It was a deflection, and they both knew it. Steve grimaced, turning back to the shuttle with a sigh, placing his palm on the cool metal. Warmth appeared behind him, and strong arms wrapped around his waist. James placed a soft kiss to the back of Steve's neck and Steve sighed into it.

“What’s really on your mind, huh?”

“Just…” Steve swallowed around words that wouldn't come. “Just promise me you’ll be careful. Make sure you come back to me.”

“I always will.”

 

-

 

James saw the shuttle speed away out of the corner of his eye as he waited for Shepard’s orders. Along with Liara, the three of them were on the ground to try and find out the source of a distress signal. Doc was currently trying to pin down a direction. They had each other’s backs, James keeping a lookout for anything that might try to sneak up on them, but he couldn’t help but worry about the shuttle.

Steve was alone. Nobody had _his_ back right now.

‘Esteban is one of the best pilots in the Alliance,’ James reminded himself, ‘He knows what he’s doing. He’ll get back to the Normandy, no problem.’

Still, until the shuttle came to pick them up again, he would worry about Steve. He’d worry that their last kiss would be the last kiss. Worry that he forgot to say _I love you_ that morning. And he knew Steve worried just as much about him when he was on the ground.

He snorted, shaking his head, as Shepard gave the order to move forward. They’d all be fine, and tonight he’d show Steve how much he missed him when he wasn’t around.

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for commanderlurker. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you to Bard for looking this over and dealing my deadline stress.


End file.
